The Begining of the end
by AllBlack07
Summary: Two unseated shinigami undertake a mission to get in good with their captain and hopefully move up in rank. But aren't to happy after he send's them on a mission that may prove to be more dangerous than they thought.


Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach or any character's related to Bleach. Some character's I have created myself as fodder so umm yeah. Thank's and enjoy. 

"Man I'm tired of captain sending us on these damn recon missions!!" spoke a dark haired man of small stature. "All this damn rain and this fucking city has no liiiiigggghhts!!!" He yelled loudly, as he swung his zanpakuto violently through the air. "The hell?" spoke the dark haired man. "What's the deal Xiran"  
he scoffed. "let my zanpakuto go you jeck!!!" "Shinto! You must stop carrying on like this"  
spoke the deep voice of Xiran. Through his blazing red face protector that strongly resembled a devil with a slight grin, he spoke "We are here for one reason and one reason only. To find out if that man's alive and pray we make it back alive ourselve's." Xiran then slid his face protector up revealing a rather nervous and uneasy expression. "Shinto" he called out in a rather disturbed tone. "Do you remember why we took this mission?" "yeah" Shinto spoke. "So we can move up a few seat's by impressing the captain." grinned shinto. "Bingo" muttered Xiran. "But remember, we also swore in blood to finish this mission no matter what." "True" shinto spoke as he let out a deep sigh. "But he didn't tell us it would damn near be a suicide mission." Shinto said as he kicked a small rock out of his way. As the rain began to fall harder Xiran slid his protector back over his face. "Welp let's get moving Shinto." He spoke as he began to walk toward's the dark town of Rezshal. "Hey!! Wait up"  
Shinto yelled as he began running to catch up to Xiran.

As they finally made their way past what they could barely make out as a welcome sign the two sighed a breath of relief. "Finally!!" Screamed Shinto. "we're here" "phew"  
Shinto began rubbing his leg's. "We need to find a place to stay for the night, hopefully one with booze!" spoke Shinto as drool ran down his face. Xiran with a look of disgust jokingly said "You need to quit hanging around Matsumoto so much" "Ha... Ha.. Ha. Very funny there Xiran" Shinto spoke. The rain slowly started to calm to a halt as a thick fog began to roll in. "Xiran, I'm not liking this." the fog began to slowly spread over the two.  
"Calm down Shinto, I can't sense any reiatsu that should be percieved as a threat." "It's just the weather." The town was full of vacant building's that seemed as if they had been empty for year's. The street was covered in what appeared to be dried blood and scattered bone's. Almost puking Shinto spoke "Damn it, this town smell's like you Xiran! You should love it here." "Yeah I bet." Xiran spoke while looking around trying to find a hotel. Thinking to himself "Why dont these people clean the street's? Something odd is going on here." "HEEEEYYY" Shouted Shinto "I found it!! And they have booze!! WoooHoo!"

While taking off his face protector Xiran cracked a slight smile "Crazy bastard actually did something usefull" he thought. The two entered the small inn and began to check in. Unbeknownst to the pair in the distance a shadowy figure stood atop a tower watching every move they made. His robe's flapping in the wind as the cloud's began to seemingly flee in fright of the now grinning man. The moonlight beamed down upon him revealing what appeared to be to torn captain's robe's. Only these were black and beared what appeard to be an insignia of the of the 13 guardian squad's but there was something odd about it. It seemed as if to say 14. "So, look's like the curtain has finally been raised." Spoke the fear inspiring voice of the man in black "Time for the performance to begin Satsujin." he softly spoke while gripping the handle of his zanpakuto. "Time to repay our debt to Soul Society." A loud clap of thunder resounded through the area as flash of lightning ushered in another round of rain. "Damn it, more rain!! That's just great" cried Shinto. "Hey Xiran you ok?" Shinto watched as Xiran stared baffled at the small inn keeper. "Something isnt right about this place." Xiran thought. "But what."


End file.
